


take care of yourself so no one else has to (they’re better off without you)

by meowcode



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, M/M, Suicide Attempt, this is a vent fic so it might be messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowcode/pseuds/meowcode
Summary: Everything hurts in different ways, he can’t see and he can’t breathe and he’s dying.





	take care of yourself so no one else has to (they’re better off without you)

**Author's Note:**

> this was going to be a one shot but i’m posting this really late at night, so i’m going to write the rest in the morning probably  
> this first chapters the graphic one, so tread carefully

Jay hated the smell of blood. He hates blood in general. He would have done this another way, but he didn’t deserve that. He’d die the way he hated. It was only fair.

He inhales a ragged breath and brings the knife up again. He deserves this, he knows that, but it’s not so easy to break your own skin like this.

 _Coward_ , he thinks to himself bitterly. _You can’t even do this._

Tears well up in his eyes, and he rubs at them angrily, smearing his blood on his face in the process.

_Coward. Worthless. Just get it over with._

There are noises outside the door. People are yelling. He slashes his wrist before he can hesitate, and things start to blur. He can’t tell if it’s the tears, or if he’s passing out, or what, but he doesn’t care. If things go through, he won’t have to worry about it.

The smell of blood grows infinitely stronger. Pain is bursting up his arm, and he hates it.

The pain spreads to his chest, but it’s different. It’s heavy and awful and he wants to throw up.

He gulps in another breath and wedges the knife into his other wrist. As soon as he pulls it out, he’s overwhelmed completely. The knife clatters to the floor as he drops it. Blood gushes from the wound. Jay doubles over where he’s kneeled on the floor, heavy tears splatting against the floor.

He tries to breathe in again, but he can barely managed it. Everything hurts in different ways, he can’t see and he can’t breathe and he’s _dying_. Darkness threatens to take over his vision. He can still hear yelling, someone’s banging on the door. In his state, he can’t separate the voices.

When he finally blacks out, the last thing he hears is a crash. A distant scream.

Then he’s gone.


End file.
